conservativefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Omashu Rocks/Appeal Hearing of Mectrixctic
The following is the transcript for the appeal hearing regarding the blocking of . I apologize for being unable to post the full transcript. I will summarize what I cannot post. His edits Can be found . Please look them over. Defense of Santorum edit The defendant argued that many Conservatives agreed that Santorum was a bigot, justifying his edit. Defense of Gingrich edit After listing his affair as an "accomplishment" he pointed out that the definition of accomplishment is change. Defense of Romney edit His reasoning for adding Romney's tax returns to accomplishments was the same for Gingrich's affair. Defense for calling Reagan "worst President" Says he raised taxes, did not explain why he added it to the Conservative Wiki. Defense for calling the wiki "crazy" Claims that openly disliking the wiki his not a blockable offense. The Rest Omashu Rocks: Mectrixctic: you haven't used signatures in your talk messages. This is universal wikia etiquette Mectrixctic: Sorry. I forget sometimes. I promise to try to remember when I can.. Omashu Rocks: ok any more questions? Mama Grizzly: I have one can you explain the relevance of pages like "Conservapedia" and "Liberapedia"? Mectrixctic: Those are wikis that have editors and content that is similar or the opposite of CW. They are also popular wikis that have gained some attention. Other wikis have pages that describe popular wikis different than their own. Mama Grizzly: And under which of our categories would those pages fall under. I don't recall there being one for other wikis. Mectrixctic: You can create new categories. Mama Grizzly: So you decided you would create a page for another wiki assuming that we would be fine with it and happily create a category? Mectrixctic: Why not? That's what happens to wikis, they expand. Mama Grizzly: expand on relevant information. Omashu Rocks: I think we can move on for one final summary question Mectrixctic: k Omashu Rocks: Mectrixctic: If you are unblocked completely, what edits will you make in the future. Please be as specific as possible Mectrixctic: I will try to write constructive criticisms about the presidential candidates, hopefully coming from other conservatives or opponent candidates themselves. I will also try to put in facts and try to get the site to be slightly ambivalent on social issues to get attract more members, especially centrists and libertarians. Omashu Rocks: And will you make these changes in the main space or in blogs, because we are very welcome to your blogs and opinions in blog form Mectrixctic: I will minimize my edits on the mainspace, and will try to do more blogs and blog posts. Omashu Rocks: ok Are you a liberal or conservative? just wondering Mectrixctic: Fairly liberal. Although I don't like that term, since it applies to moderates and libertarians. I consider myself progressive, although I'm personally conservative on issues like drugs and sex, but I don't try to push my views on other people. Omashu Rocks: and which country do you live in? Mectrixctic: USA Omashu Rocks: are you a registered Democrat? Mectrixctic: I'm a minor. And I'll probably remain independent. Mama Grizzly: I think we should remind him that he isn't obligated to share that Omashu Rocks: thank you, both Mectrixctic: he She Omashu Rocks: I'm sorry everyone. I have one last thing to ask Are you aware that liberapedia has blocked several users for adding Conservative views to their pages? Mectrixctic: I haven't been on Liberapedia for months until now. No, I wasn't. I'll talk to PC ( ) about that. Omashu Rocks: actually, one of the reasons PC gave was "this user's edits do not fit Liberapedia" that is quite similar to your own case Mectrixctic: I'll go check out his blocks, and how serious the editors were. Mama Grizzly: I would like to expand on that. I believe if someone made edits that were against baseball on a baseball wiki, they would be blocked Omashu Rocks: http://liberapedia.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Tea_Party&diff=prev&oldid=53988 here's one noted Grizzly I think we're done with questions. Do you have a closing argument? Mectrixctic: I made anti-twilight edits on Twilight wiki and got a warning. The problem with that edit was that it removed a lot of information. Plus most of the information added is either untrue or needs a link. Yeah, overall I should have worded my edits better and hope to contribute in a more conservative way when I edit CW. Category:Blog posts